


Light Up

by NocturneVulgaire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneVulgaire/pseuds/NocturneVulgaire
Summary: "Don’t get me wrong, I love... um..” Foogy presses a quick kiss to the packer that’s now resting against his cheek. “But this is...perfect. So perfect for me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet about pre-T FTM Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson doing the do. Unbeta'd because I'm too shy to show this to anyone. Please let me know what I should fix in the comments.

“Fog, I need…” Matt struggles against his restraints, trying and failing to push himself closer to Foggy’s mouth. Foggy obliges, and Matt quiets once he can feel Foggy's breath on the tops of his thighs.

“I gotcha, Matty,” Foggy says.  “I...fuck. Do you want to keep this on?” He cups the soft packer between Matt’s legs. Matt moans, and Foggy presses harder, hoping that Matt can feel it against his dick, even through the leather harness.

“Yes, Matt breathes. “Please, Foggy…” he’s just coherent enough to worry about getting the leather wet, but he wants to feel the weight of the packer when Foggy gets his mouth on him.

“Can I slide it up just a little?” Foggy asks. Matt nods, and Foggy carefully moves the harness closer to his waist. Once he's done, Foggy bends to rub his face on the packer, hands holding Matt's hips down as he uses his nose and lips to push the silicone and leather aside. 

“There you are,” Foggy murmurs, when he finally gets to Matt's dick. “Jesus, Matt. You have such a pretty cock. Don’t get me wrong, I love... um..” He presses a quick kiss to the packer that’s now resting against his cheek. “But this is...perfect. So perfect for me.”

Matt whimpers. Just as he’s about to start begging, Foggy frames his dick between two fingers, and sucks.


End file.
